


Warmth

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Fireplaces, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley never did like how that short story from 1845 ended...





	Warmth

Aziraphale was so engrossed in his book that he did not register the sound of his door blowing open. To be fair it was the middle of the night during a snowstorm so it wasn’t as if he was expecting anyone to show up. If he had been then he most certainly would have heard his door being blown open a few moments before it was slammed shut again. 

He also would have probably noticed the several not so minor miracles being performed in his storefront at the moment. But he did not and so he did not. Instead he sat happily in his favorite chair, reading his book and smiling to himself.

He _would_ _finally_ realize someone was in his home when he heard someone banging around in his kitchen. He looked up sharply at the sound of his kettle shrieking and he stood up then, pausing to set his book aside and mark his place. “Hello? Who is there?” he called.

He blinked when he found Crowley in his kitchen, pouring hot liquid from the kettle into a large mug. He was certain that the demon would have still been asleep. He had been asleep for a good forty years now at any rate. It was what...1848, 1853 perhaps? “Crowley?”

The demon blinked slowly and looked at Aziraphale. It was clear that he was still feeling sluggish from the cold weather. His eyes were completely yellow and serpentine; Crowley being too tired and cold to focus on making them more human shaped. “Oh hey, Aziraphale,” he murmured.

“What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night!”

Crowley shrugged, pouring out another mug before taking them both. “This place is warm,” he said as he started to shuffle out.

“Crowley..?” Aziraphale followed after him and blinked when he saw what the demon had done. “Oh!” he gasped.

The demon had placed a large fireplace in the front of the shop. There was a pile of blankets and cushions in front of it, becoming warm thanks to the fire. 

Aziraphale’s eyes widened when the pile started to move. “Who..?”

Crowley walked over and held out one of the mugs. A small and pale child slowly reached out and took it, looking up at him before starting to drink. The demon yawned and sat down beside her, adding blankets and cushions to himself. “Name’s Clara,” he murmured. 

The angel blinked as he moved to stand beside Crowley. “Where did she come from?!”

“Was sittin’ outside my flat…” Crowley answered. He took a drink from his mug and seemed to warm up a bit, licking his lips. “She was selling matchsticks out there.”

“Matchsticks? In this weather?” Crowley nodded and Aziraphale looked over at the girl and smiled kindly. “Where are your parents, child? Surely you shouldn’t be..?” The wave of fear coming from her made him stop and he paled. “Oh…”

“Yeah, I had that thought too,” Crowley growled. “She says she has to sell all those bloody matches or she gets a whipping.”

“Barbaric…” Aziraphale hissed.

Crowley shrugged and adjusted the girl’s blankets just so. “I thought she could stay here and warm up at least for the night.”

“Of course! The poor thing...shall I make some food too?” The angel sat down on the child’s other side, happily producing several warm dishes of food and sweets. He nodded to it when she looked at him in surprise and he watched happily as she started to eat.

He looked at Crowley over the child’s bowed head. “What do we do in the morning?” he asked.

Crowley could only shrug, “we’ll figure it out in the morning,” he said.

“Hm, I suppose that’s all we can do for now.”

The demon just smiled and drank from his mug. He yawned, rubbing at his eye. “M’gonna need a nap after this.”

Aziraphale laughed and for the first time in a long time; the human named Clara did too.


End file.
